


Baker's Dozen

by SomewhereApart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Dessert & Sweets, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes in every day at 8:15, orders the same thing, and flirts with the girl behind the counter. Regina watches him from the kitchen of her bakery -- appreciates, but doesn't approach. But as fall turns into winter, things begin to change. 13 weeks of modern AU Outlaw Queen, set in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. COMING SOON!

Well. Here we are.

 

You may be thinking "Wait - chapter three??" And yes, indeed, chapter three. For those of you who follow me on tumblr or twitter, you already know this, but things are a'changing here in the land of Forbidden Fruit. 

 

Later this month,  _Baker's Dozen_ will be available for purchase as an original novel on Amazon.com - your very own print copy, that I sincerely hope you read, and enjoy all over again, and dog-ear your favorite pages and all that.

 

To everyone who read Baker's Dozen over the past few years, everyone who left a review, or kudos, or who simply took the time to let me tell them a story: 

  
Thank you.

 

To every person who said "Hey, you should publish that":

 

Thank you.

 

I'll post another update when the book is officially available, but I've taken down the bulk of it from here (if you want to get in one last read, you will be able to find BD on FFnet until closer to publication).

 

Thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for letting me tell you a story about pie, and romance, and the city that I call home. 

 

Allison


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you all for the wonderful messages about Baker's Dozen being published.

 

If you follow me on twitter or tumblr, you already know this, but if you do not: Baker's Dozen by Allison Fuller is now available for purchase! You can find it in paperback on Amazon, or in ebook format on Kindle, iBooks, Kobo, Smashwords, and should be available on Barnes & Noble Nook any day now.

 

Thanks to all who have already purchased a copy, and thanks in advance to any who do in the future!

 

I've had several people ask if the BD-verse one-shots will remain up on tumblr, and the answer is yes, as will the preview chapters for the eventual BD sequel.

 

Thank you all again for coming with me on this journey! Your support and encouragement has helped me realize a dream. :)

 

Allison


End file.
